


The Edge Of Night

by SmutFactory



Series: On The Edge Of A Volcano [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Edging, F/M, Femdom, Mind Break, Orgasm Denial, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutFactory/pseuds/SmutFactory
Summary: Flame Princess wants to spend the night with Finn. Alone. Surely this will be a peaceful, romantic slumber with lots of cuddling and spooning.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Flame Princess
Series: On The Edge Of A Volcano [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801465
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	The Edge Of Night

**Author's Note:**

> In which I completely rip off a scene from the hentai this series is based off of.
> 
> I've decided that, instead of adding more chapters to the original fic, any new ideas for Finn/FP I have will be put into this series as separate works.

\------------  
9:50 PM  
\------------

Finn tossed his backpack aside, letting out an exhausted sigh as he entered the tree house. It was a long day, to say the least. Phoebe seemed especially horny today, and as much as he loved finally being able to have sex with her for real, he still had to entertain her sadistic fantasies. Not to mention all the other non-sexual stuff he had to do. It left him drained, physically and mentally. In fact, the only thing that _wasn't_ drained were his aching blue balls, thanks to the magic ring wrapped around them preventing any and all orgasms.

He climbed up to his bedroom, eager to hit the sack and call it a day. Jake was at Lady's house, and BMO was doing... whatever it is BMO does when they disappear. The perfect time for some nice, quiet, uneventful rest. But as he entered, he saw a familiar, flaming figure perched on one of the thick branches, clad in a simple nightgown.

"Oh! There you are!" She said gleefully.

"Phoebe? What... what are you doing here?"

"Your window was open, so I thought I'd let myself in. I just got so lonely when you left..." She glanced at him seductively. "I was thinking maybe we could spend the night together?"

"Gee Pheebs, I'd love to but..." He scratched his head nervously, not wanting to imply he didn't want to see her. "I'm just so tired from... y'know..."

"All the hardcore no-orgasm fucking?"

"Y-yeah, that..." Finn cleared his throat. "I was kind of about to hit the hay."

"That's okay! We can sleep together!" She excitedly hopped down to the floor.

"Isn't my bed a little... flammable for that?"

In response, Phoebe chanted a small spell and smacked the bed. In moments, the frame and the many furs serving as the mattress were enveloped in the blue aura of a flame shield. She patted the surface expectantly.

"Oh... okay then." He grew increasingly suspicious, and fearful, of how excited she was for this. He approached the bed, about to hop right in.

"Hang on! Don't you wanna take your clothes of first?"

"Wh-why?"

"It's awfully warm tonight, and its gonna be even warmer with me next to you." She said sweetly. "You're gonna want to sleep in the nude tonight."

He had a feeling this wasn't a request, and now he knew for sure she had an ulterior motive. Not that she was being very subtle about it. Finn gulped, an encroaching dread rising within him. Still, he'd never disobeyed her before, and he wasn't about to start now. He resigned himself to his fate and disrobed, accepting that this was definitely not going to be an uneventful slumber.

\------------  
10:00PM  
\------------

Phoebe smiled as the naked boy crawled into bed and laid on his back, his tiny dick, bloated balls, and glowing ring of denial all in full view. As they always should be, in her eyes. She eagerly hopped into bed with him and snuggled up close to him. Extremely close. She was practically wrapped around his side, laying on his arm and pressing her soft, squishy breasts against his torso, effectively pinning him under her weight.

"Comfy?" She asked softly.

"Y-yeah..." Finn trembled as the warmth of her flesh embraced him. He felt his arousal building quickly. "B-but if you're s-so close... I-I can't..."

"Aw, but this heavy ring looks awfully uncomfortable." She ignored him, sliding her fingers over the enchanted object. "Why don't we go ahead and get rid of that..."

Reacting to her will, the magic ring suddenly unlocked, releasing its tight grip around the boy's package. She grabbed the ring and put it aside. Finn gasped in shock, feeling as though a massive weight had just been lifted from him. This was the first time she'd taken the ring off since the day she gave it to him. He felt... free. But why did she take it off? Was she gonna let him...?

"There. Better?"

Finn nodded, his heart racing. The feeling of her body on his, the intense heat of her flesh mixing with his own, the thoughts rushing through his head with the ring gone, it all caused his arousal to skyrocket.

"Oh, but what's this?" She glanced down at his dick, already rock hard, sticking straight up in the air, leaking like a faucet. "Your cute little dick has gone all stiff! You can't relax like that, can you?"

"I... I..."

"Want me to take care of it...?" She ever so lightly traced the tip with her finger. "Want me to stroke your teensy cock?"

"Y-YES!!! PLEASE!!" He squeaked.

With a giggle, she delicately wrapped her warm fingers around his shaft. She gingerly glided them along the slick surface. She started off painfully slow, but Finn already felt like he was going to burst from her fingers alone.

"Ooooohhhh!!! Ph-phoebe...!!! Its so good!!!" He moaned, dick throbbing excitedly.

"Heehee, I barely touched it! You're more sensitive than usual today. What if I do... this?"

It suddenly turned into a full speed handjob, jerking his dick up and down as she squeezed it in her palm. Finn reacted with an immediate gasp of pleasure. Why did this feel so much more amazing than usual? Is it because the ring is gone? Or maybe because an orgasm finally seemed within reach...

"OH GLOB! OH GLOB! PHOEBE! PHOEBEEEE!!!!" The stimulation had just started and he was already about to blow. She showed no signs of slowing down. This had to be it! He didn't know why, but she's really gonna make him cum!

"You're heart's beating so fast... gonna cum? Gonna squirt?"

"YES!!! GLOB YES!!! KEEP GOING!!! CUMMING! CUMMING!!!!"

In an instant, the pleasure stopped. He let out a pained yelp as, just like always, he was left teetering on the very edge of climax. His free arm twitched in the air, fighting back the instinct to grab his dick and finish himself off.

He looked down, wide-eyed, confused. He saw her staring up at him, a familiar smug expression, her hand resting on his hip while his cock spasmed uselessly.

"You actually thought I would let you cum?" She smirked. "Wet the bed, just like that?"

"GUH... WH... WHY...?"

"Haven't I told you enough times? Pathetic little baby dicks don't get to cum like real people! It takes a _veeeeery_ special occasion for me to break that rule. Not just laying in bed!"

"But... but the..."

"The ring? Just because its off doesn't mean you can cum, silly!" She winked. "I just wanted to practice my edging techniques. That's all. Don't want to get rusty!"

Finn's heart sank. He thought the ring coming off actually meant something... but it was just another one of her sadistic games.

"So, I'm gonna be practicing on you tonight. Go ahead and some sleep, though. Don't mind me."

"H-huh? Phoebe... there's no way I could- NNNGH!"

He was interrupted by a jolt of pleasure as she went right back to stroking his member, this time focusing on the base. The tips of her fingers danced around the shaft as she stroked, giving an entirely different sensation than before.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Th-th-there's no way I'd be able to sleep like this!!! Aaaahhh!!" He struggled to say between moans of ecstasy.

"Oh? But you said you were tired. I'm not gonna stop until I'm tired. Better rest up while you can, cause we're still gonna do our daily session tomorrow, y'know."

"N-no... I can't... this is too much..." 

***SHLICKSHLICKSHLICKSHLICK***

She started pumping faster again, the sticky sound of his pre-covered prick getting louder.

"AHHHH!! HAH!! N-no more... it's too good...!!! Let me cum!! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Aw, the big strong hero is begging already? Such a pitiful excuse of a boy, begging just to wet himself." She smiled even as her words stabbed like knives. "Almost makes me want to take pity on you."

Finn's hips trembled, reflexively preparing for the massive climax building within him. The pleasure growing and growing until... it stopped cold.

"Almost."

"NNNNGGGGHHH!!!" Finn clenched his teeth, so close to orgasm it was downright painful.

"Wow, you were even closer than last time! Looks like I still got it."

The moment his dick calmed down, she went right back to playing with it. This time she curled her fiery fingers around the base of his glans, twisting it as if she was wringing out his precum. The way she alternated her techniques ensured the agonizing sensations would never get stale, sending his cock to new heights of pleasure.

"Hah... AAAHH... I-IT'S TOO GOOD... IT FEELS TOO GOOD!!! I'M GONNA GO CRAZY!!!"

"Mmmm, I can feel your heart pumping so fast." She rested her head on his heaving chest. "Your body's getting so nice and warm. Sending all that blood down to your groin. Such a waste for such a tiny cock, don't you think?"

Her expert hands made his mind go wild. He knew that if he could just make it over that peak, it would be a momentous, explosive orgasm. Almost as if his entire load would be drained in just one climax. It would feel so good that the entire ordeal would be worth it. But he feared what was coming.

"LET ME CUM!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME CUUUUUUM!!!"

And just like that, the pleasure halted again. Phoebe's hand, slick with his juices, laid on his hip so tantalizingly close to his furiously spasming member.

"AAAAAAAHHH!! NO!!! DON'T STOP YOUR HAND!!! HAAAHHH!! I WAS SO CLOOOOSE!!!" He yelled desperately.

The sadistic princess stared blissfully at the human's face while she waited for his pleasure to fade again. This was truly the perfect position. A perfect view of his miserable face: drooling in ecstasy, contorting in agony, tears in his eyes, sobbing like a child. She could stare at his face for hours, all while tormenting his dick.

"HAAA... HUUUUU... AAAHHH..." He panted heavily, the rapid fire denials exhausting him in every sense of the word.

"Three edges in just a few minutes! Not bad. I wonder how many will be ruined tonight? Tens? Hundreds?" She joyfully wondered.

Minutes?! It didn't feel like minutes. Surely she couldn't keep this up all night... could she?

"I WANNA CUM... I WANNA CUM SO MUCH!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!" He jerked his head back and forth impatiently.

"Now now, try to get some rest. I'm not stopping, and you've got a long night ahead of you!." She said cheerfully, placing her hand on his aching dick as the torture started anew.

\-----------  
10:50 PM  
\-----------

***SHLICKSHLICKSHLICKSHLICK***

Time crawled slowly as the relentless edging continued. It felt like hours, but in reality not even a single hour had passed yet. Flame Princess showed no signs of slowing down, diligently stroking and stopping with perfect timing. 

"I WANNA CUM! I WANNA CUM! LET ME CUM! LETMECUMLETMECUMLETMECUUUUUUM...."

"Such a spoiled little boy." The princess giggled. "You've been begging nonstop! Its cute that you still think it'll do anything. Its as useless as your teeny little prick!"

Indeed, the boy's pleas had no effect on her devilish work. She just kept on staring with that sadistic smile as she caressed his soaking wet cock. It became even more agonizing as time went on. Each failed orgasm just lubricated it more for the next. Each edge felt closer than the last. But it never ended. The constant stimulation took a toll on the nude boy's mind and body. His eyes grew heavy even as he continued to cry and scream.

"GAAAAHHH!! AUUUUHUHHHH..." He wailed as she pulled her hand away, stealing another climax. "PHOEBEEEEEE.... I WANNA CUUUUUMMMM... PLEEEEEEEEASE..."

"Hmhmhm, I can see your eyes drifting off..." She cooed. "Isn't it about time you fall asleep?"

"Hnnngh... I can't... I can't... It's too much... lemme cum..."

"Shhhhhh... just relax..." She wrapped her fingers around his dick, gently and slowly rubbing the base of his glans with her thumb. "Just close your eyes and hang onto that desire to cum..."

"Please... please... cum... please let me cum..." He murmured, his voice weak with exhaustion. He couldn't muster the strength to struggle anymore. His eyelids started to fall.

"There you go... Just let it happen." She said softly. "Drift off to sleep, dream about that orgasm you'll never have..."

"No... I wanna cum... wanna... cum.............."

Even as his cock continued to throb painfully, even as she continued to toy with it, even as every muscle in his body screamed for release, his tiredness finally won over. The human's eyes shut, and he finally fell silent. 

"Nighty night."

Even as Finn finally slipped into unconsciousness, Phoebe still didn't stop her torture. Her fingers continued slithering around his member.

 _No way... he actually fell asleep while being edged!_ She thought blissfully. _I didn't know if it was possible, but now I can torment him in his sleep! This is gonna be so much fun!_

\-----------  
11:40 PM  
\-----------

Finn's sleep was far from restful. He trembled and groaned as his girlfriends terrible assault continued. She kept a slow pace so she could keep watching his tortured slumber, and indeed he had still not woken up. Yet even as he slept, his miserable dick remained wide awake. It twitched and quivered wildly, silently begging for climax.

Phoebe daintily circled her fingers around his slick cock. She could feel it approaching orgasm, same as when he was awake. It bounced and throbbed, leaking ever more precum as the climax welled up inside it. But just before it could reach that peak, just like the countless times in the past, she stopped the pleasure dead in its tracks.

"Ngh... guh... aaaahhhnnnn...!" Finn moaned in his sleep, his muscles spasming unconsciously. His cock wagged back and forth in the air, desperately searching for that last bit of stimulation.

_So cuuuute! His body keeps trying to cum even though he's asleep! I've been keeping it slow so far, but I wonder how hard I can go without waking him up...?_

***SHLICKSHLICKSHLICKSHLICK***

She suddenly grabbed his dick and started jerking it off at full speed. Finn's body reacted immediately, twisting and turning in anguish. He winced as his eyes fluttered open.

"Nnnnn... huh... hwaaaAAH?! AAAAUUUHH!!!"

In that first moment of consciousness, he couldn't help but scream as he was immediately bombarded with the immense pleasure attacking his oversensitive member. Just seconds after awakening, all he could feel was the pressure building from an imminent orgasm.

"LET ME CUM! LET ME CUM! CUM! CUUUUM!!!!"

Phoebe pulled her hand away, forcing the boy to experience another frustrating denial right out of his slumber. He bucked his hips frantically, his bouncing cock flicking strands of clear, sticky juice everywhere.

"Wow, perfect timing!" Phoebe smiled. "You woke up just in time for another failed orgasm. Hey, could feel me edging you in your sleep? Were you unable to cum even in dream land?"

"HAH.... HAAAAAAHHHH... HUUURRGH..." Finn panted in a stupor, his poor, tortured body unable to process all the stimulation.

"Can't remember, huh? That's okay, I'll ask another time. For now, you can go back to sleep. I'll slow down so you can drift off again."

Her fingers went right back to their duty, tickling the bottom of his twitching shaft.

"Please... please... I wanna cum... I just wanna cum... I can't take it anymore..."

"But you're doing so well! I can already see you falling asleep again. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you aaaaaaaall night."

\-----------  
1:30 AM  
\-----------

The tree house was completely dark, save for the the illumination of the princess' shining body. The only sounds that could be heard were Finn's sad whimpers and the constant squelching of his cock, completely soaked in slimy precum. The nude boy managed to fall asleep again shortly after the last rude awakening. He managed to stay asleep too, even as Phoebe slowly ramped up her many edging techniques.

The torture eventually roused him from his sleep once more, consuming his shattered mind with equal amounts of ecstasy and agony. He wanted to scream, to cry, but just couldn't muster the strength anymore. He was so tired.

"Hnnnngggh... hah... so good... I wanna cum... shoot semen... let me cum... let me squirt..." He babbled weakly.

"You slept quite awhile that time!" Phoebe chirped. She didn't seem to be losing any energy at all. "You must be exhausted from all the fun we've been having."

"Please... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... lemme cuuuuuum..."

"Heehee, why are you apologizing? This isn't punishment. You should be grateful. A pretty girl stroking your dick all night long? Isn't that every boy's dream? Doesn't your dick feel soooooo good?"

"Good... so good... cum... sperm... let me..........."

"Ah, he passed out again. This is really destroying him isn't it? How fun~"

\-----------  
3:00 AM  
\-----------

He woke again, his blurry, tearful eyes focused on the love of his life gazing back at him with sadistic glee. The long term exposure to her flaming fingers left his dick feeling like it was on fire. The endless stimulation heated up his entire body, his blood like magma pumping through his veins. Everything felt burning hot, his cock constantly felt like it was about to explode. It was so painful, but the heat had drained him of all his energy. He couldn't struggle, he couldn't yell. All he could do was lay there as his entire body cried out in agony.

"Ahhhh... ahh... I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die..."He begged faintly.

"Hm? The hero of Ooo gonna die from a little edging? Gonna die just cause your tiny prick needs to spurt some stinky goo?" She mocked. "That'd be a sad way to go."

"No more... no more... lemme cum..."

"And those would be your last words, huh? 'Lemme cum'? Such a worthless hero. Go back to sleep. If you're lucky, maybe you'll get your pathetic little orgasm in your dreams. Cause you're not getting it in real life."

\-----------  
5:00 AM  
\-----------

Finn's bouts of sleep grew longer each time, but even that offered no relief. The suffering his dick endured in the waking world seemed to be invading his dreams as well. His mind was a hellish whirlpool of pleasure and denial. He imagined countless wonderful scenarios, positions, sexual acts where he was finally free. But each time, just as he approached climax, the dream was shattered and he was left with that feeling of frustration he'd become all too familiar with.

Now he was mostly silent, only ragged breathing escaping his drooling mouth. His body shivered occasionally, despite being drenched in sweat.

_He's been fast asleep for so long now. Hasn't woken up for a couple hours. Trying to escape the torture in his dreams, perhaps?_

***SHLICKSHLICKSHLICKSHLICK***

She circled her palm around his shaft, stroking at full speed again.

"Oh Fiiiiinnn? You wanna cum? You wanna cum now?" She called softly.

"........................................................."

"Don't you wanna cover my hand in your gross semen?"

Still no response, other than his furiously throbbing cock, mindlessly anticipating another orgasm.

"Yup, he's out like a light." She whispered to herself. "It's a little lonely without his pathetic begging, but..."

She released her grip on his cock, just before climax. It writhed in pain, spurting a few gobs of pre onto his stomach.

"Hmhmhm! He's fast asleep, but his dick just keeps begging for more! This is so much fun!"

***SHLICKSHLICKSHLICKSHLICK***

"Amazing, he's not waking up no matter how hard I jerk him off. He's broken. Irreversibly broken. He'd never be able to go back to a normal life now. I've completely ruined him and his miserable little cock forever... and yet..."

She stopped her hand again, denying another orgasm mere seconds after the last one.

"I wanna break him more..."

\-----------  
8:30 AM  
\-----------

Sunlight finally broke through the windows into the tree house bedroom. Finn winced as the sunbeam hit his face, forcing him to awaken. Phoebe watched fondly as his weary eyes blinked open, eagerly awaiting his first words of the morning.

"I wanna cum..." He uttered.

"Really? That's the first thing you say after waking up?" She giggled. "Isn't 'good morning' more appropriate?"

He glanced down at her still idly toying with his dick like her personal plaything. It was bright red and ached terribly. Thick strands of pre poured from his cock, sparkling in the morning light. 

"Hahhh... Ngh... I... I'm still just as excited as yesterday... It hasn't gone down at all... Did... did you edge me the whole time I was asleep...?"

"Yup! I was just so lost in it, I didn't feel tired at all!" She said proudly. "You missed so many failed orgasm while you were asleep? Heh, can you imagine if I actually let you cum, but you weren't awake to feel it? Don't worry, I'd never let that happen."

Finally, after hours of relentless handjobs, she ceased. She pulled her hand away, completely drenched in precum, many lines still clinging to his trembling dick.

"Ah, what a gorgeous sight." She sighed, gazing longingly at his crotch. "Your disgusting little cock looks so beautiful like this. Like a fountain dedicated to your suffering~"

It was only then that a painful cramp developed in her hand. She sat up and grasped her wrist.

"Oof, wow. That hurts. I must have been having so much fun I didn't even notice I was donking up my own hand, haha!"

She hopped out of bed and stretched her muscles, leaving the naked boy alone, drenched in his own juices and with a painful, raging erection. 

"I'm gonna have to use some other ways to edge you. No more handies for awhile."

She took the magic ring she set aside last night and clamped it right back on the base of his balls. Finn's back arched in surprise as he suddenly felt the heavy weight return. He couldn't help but hope some kind of reward for enduring those hours of pure torment. He didn't know why he expected something like that. He knew better by now, and that ring was proof that Phoebe had no plans to give him release.

"Agh! N-no... but... let me... I wanna-"

"You should come over to the castle!" She interrupted. "I'll have my chefs whip up an awesome breakfast for us!"

"But... but..."

"Oh, but make sure to take a shower first." She smirked, pointing to his glistening body.

".........okay..."


End file.
